Fuel
by seattlecsifan
Summary: Sara wants to shake things up so she adds a little fuel to the fire. This was written for a LiveJournal competition, the prompt was fuel. This has loads of adult content. It is not safe to read at work. Please read responsibly.


* * *

Smiling to myself, I took the sexy black lingerie from its plain, discrete box. I could hardly believe it; I'd actually gone online and ordered from an adult toy store.

It all started when I read that damn magazine article while waiting to be called to testify in a kidnapping case. I really don't know what possessed me to pick up a _Cosmopolitan_ rather than the usual _Journal of Forensic Sciences _as I headed to the courthouse for a day of waiting. I guess the cover with it's lurid teasers made it look interesting.

The article, all about shaking up your sex life, talked about ways to avoid falling into a boring routine. It got me to thinking about my sex life. Well, our sex life. Mine and Grissom's. We'd been together for several years now, and after reading the article I realized that we _had_ fallen into a predictable pattern when we made love. It wasn't exactly boring yet, but the article made me think it could be.

That's when I'd started to try and shake things up. Two weeks ago, when we arrived home from having dinner out, I'd started to kiss the back of his neck and run my hands up and down his muscular back while he unlocked the door. We'd ended up necking our way down the hallway, barely making it to the living room where we had some pretty spectacular sex. But three days later we were back to the same old, same old. Same time, same place, and same position as usual.

So the very next day I'd done it. I'd gone online and ordered a black satin corset set, complete with garters and thigh-high stockings. I was bound and determined to give Gil Grissom an eyeful when he came home today.

Taking off my robe, I slipped the corset on and started to fasten the hooks that ran up the front. It surprised me how well made it was, and glancing in the mirror I had to admit that it was a sexy as hell. I pulled on the silky stockings, hooking them to the garter belt. I then slipped the black lace panties over the top. Standing in front of the floor-length mirror I admired myself; yes, it was quite an outfit.

Grabbing the black stiletto heels I headed for the living room. With all the blinds drawn it was dark and I went around the room lighting candles, adding a romantic glow. I must admit I was feeling pretty darned hot. When I heard the garage door rumble, I slipped on the heels and stood near the sofa with my back to the utility room door so the first thing Grissom would see was the seam running down the back of the stockings.

I heard him come through the door and take precisely three steps before he stopped dead in his tracks, making me smile.

"Sara, is that you?" he asked, and I had to bite my lip to keep from giggling. Who the hell did he think it was, a lingerie-clad burglar?

"Why are you dressed like that?" he finally inquired in a slightly uncertain voice.

I glanced over my shoulder as seductively as I could and replied, "I just thought it might be time to shake up our love life a little. Add some _fuel to the fire_, so to speak. I hope it's okay with you." I paused for a moment before continuing, "I can change if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Jesus, no. Don't change," he blurted as he started towards me.

Damn, but the man was sexy. He'd spent the day in court, so he wore a suit and tie. His neatly trimmed salt and pepper beard set off his sapphire eyes spectacularly. I could see his big, blocky hands flexing slowly as he walked towards me.

Grissom's got great hands - great forearms, too. And even though his arms are big and muscular, his touch is light. His fingers whispered against the nape of my neck when he swept my hair aside to kiss me. The feel of his soft lips on the delicate skin sent a jolt of desire through me. I'd forgotten just how nice it was to be kissed there.

His hands fell to my hips, and as I leaned back against him he rubbed his erection against my ass. I shivered in anticipation and threw my head back so I could rub my cheek against his beard. As he started to nibble along my neck his hands came up to caress my satin encased breasts, rubbing and pinching my erect nipples. I arched my back and a groan escaped my lips.

"Sara, you know I always think you're beautiful. You didn't have to do this…"

"I did this for me, too, Gris. Believe it or not I feel incredibly sexy dressing up like this for you," I replied, and it was true. I'd always thought dressing like this would make me feel degraded, even debased, but it didn't. It made me feel sexy because I did it as a loving gesture. I did it for us.

I could feel Grissom reach up to loosen his tie and I turned in his arms. "Let me. Please?" I asked, and he smiled, nodding his head slightly.

Pulling off his tie, I started on his shirt, kissing my way down his chest as each button was unfastened. When I got to his belt I stood and lightly licked one of his nipples, blowing on it before moving on to it's twin. Moving back and forth, I carefully ministered to the sensitive nubs. It didn't take long before Grissom groaned, grinding his hips against me.

Deftly, I slipped my hand between our bodies and rubbed his erection through the fabric of his slacks before unbuckling his belt and slipping my fingers under his waistband. I could feel his muscles tense and I quickly unfastened his fly and slid both his slacks and boxers carefully over his tumescent cock and down his thighs.

He kicked off his shoes and slipped his loosened clothing to the floor. Standing naked, except for a pair of black socks, he grinned at me boyishly before bending over to pull them off.

Slowly, he started to circle me. Reaching out to touch the bare patches of skin between the black satin, lace, and nylon. As he moved slowly behind me, he traced his fingers along the hem of my panties and bent his head to nibble on my shoulder. When he was in front of me once again he leaned in for a kiss. It was hard and wet and demanding and oh, so hot.

I felt a tickle of need low in my belly and thrust my hips forward to rub myself on his growing erection. He growled softly as he grabbed my ass with his strong hands and pulled me tightly against him.

"Jesus, Sara, this is so good. Turn around, honey, and kneel on the couch," he said, eyes glinting in the candle-light. He pulled my lace panties down and I turned to face away from him. Leaning forward to kneel on the edge of the sofa, I rested my arms along the top edge of the couch and thrust my ass back towards him.

Grissom stepped up between my legs, nudging them wider. The head of his cock rubbing enticingly against my dampened labia. Slowly he pushed forward, easing himself into me. I felt a delicious fission of pain as I stretched to accommodate him. I swear he was actually bigger and harder than usual.

When fully sheathed he paused for a moment, letting me adjust to the size of him. I felt his cock throbbing inside me, spurring me to move - to grind myself against his him.

"Oh, God, that's so good…," he murmured, starting to thrust slowly.

"Oh yeah," I replied as I arched my back, tilting my pelvis so each thrust could go a little deeper, filling me. Fulfilling me.

When his pace started to increase I began to rock back to meet each thrust. His warm hands tightly gripped my hips, slowing me.

"No, Sara, not yet," he said in his gravelly, bedroom voice.

Slowing his thrusts, he pulled out until only the head of his cock remained in me, pausing before sliding back hard. Over and over again, until I was nearly there; my breath coming in short, ragged pants. Then he stopped. Buried deeply in me, he bent down and kissed the back of my neck, whispering gentle words of love as I trembled with need.

I felt Grissom's hand ease down the back of my thigh and gently caress the tender skin at the back of my knee, making me groan. His touch slowly traced up the inside of my thigh until he reached my clit and began to rub, slowly and gently at first and then harder as my groans turned to whimpers.

"Oh fuck, Gris, that's it…right…there." I started to tremble as wave after wave of orgasm crashed through me, shaking me to the core.

I had to hold onto the back of the couch as Grissom's movements became erratic. His hands grabbed me tightly by the hips as he came, bucking hard against me.

His, "Oh fuck…oh fuck…oh fuck…," softly rumbled behind me.

Weakly, I leaned me head against the fabric of the couch and drew in a deep, shuddering breath. Grissom's strong hands covered mine and squeezed them before he pulled me back against his chest.

His arms encircled me tightly and he nuzzled the side of my neck, his beard scratching my skin softly.

"Honey, I know you're into conservation, but please don't tell me we have to watch our use of this fuel, too," he said with a chuckle as we toppled onto the couch together.

* * *


End file.
